


Lowlife

by jenndubya



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Comedy, Fanvids, Multi, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke Crocker: Lowlife Extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lowlife




End file.
